Expiação
by xHthax
Summary: Após ARC Kyoto,Tsuzuki passa a ter sonhos constantes sobre seu passado.Lembranças que ele preferiria ter deixado para trás...para sempre.
1. Chapter 1

_¨Por quê? Por que nos matou?¨ ¨ O que fizemos a você?¨ ¨Demônio!¨ ¨Está machucando!¨  
Sombras difusas moviam-se, estendendo suas mãos e agarrando os membros do pequeno menino de cabelos cor de chocolate, que corria com seus olhos embaçados por lágrimas carregadas de dor e culpa. Ao sentir-se imobilizado, ele tentou puxar suas pernas e braços, para livrar-se,porém,falhou,e tombou.Tentou fugir mesmo ali,arrastando-se no chão,soluçava e as únicas palavras que lhe saiam da boca eram:_

_¨Perdoem-me, por favor. Sinto muito... Eu nunca quis... Nunca quis ferir ninguém... ¨  
Entretanto suas suplicas não eram atendidas e as garras que se formavam naqueles longos dedos arranhavam a pele do menino, fazendo brotar filamentos de um liquido consistente, quente e vermelho. Cada centímetro de seu corpo estava sendo machucado,assim como sua alma,enquanto era tragado pelas sombras._

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_Tsuzuki levantou-se de uma só vez. Sua respiração estava ofegante e seus cabelos grudavam em seu rosto, estava molhado de suor e, contrastando, todo seu corpo tremia, apesar de estar com um cobertor grosso sobre seus corpo, suas mãos estavam gélidas. As lágrimas que havia derramado em seu sonho estavam presentes na realidade. Abraçou seus próprios ombros, enquanto punha a cabeça entre os joelhos. Tudo girava. O mundo não passava de um borrão confuso e sua cabeça parecia que ia explodir. Depois do que havia acontecido em Kyoto esse sonho se repetia com muito mais freqüência do que o costume. Uma noite ou duas sonhando com isso e ele podia manter um sorriso no rosto e dizer que estava tudo bem, mas com esse tipo de cena se repetindo toda noite era demasiado difícil de suportar.  
Já haviam tentado convencê-lo de que aquilo que havia acontecido há oito décadas não havia sido culpa dele, mas mesmo assim ele não conseguiu abandonar àquelas lembranças. Queria levantar daquela cama, mas não tinha certeza se conseguiria manter-se de pé. Suas pernas pareciam feitas de gelatina.

-Tsuzuki? Aconteceu alguma coisa... ? O jovem parceiro do shinigami, Kurosaki Hisoka, estava sentado na beirada da cama, seus olhos demonstravam, mesmo que quase imperceptível preocupação. Ao que parecia, hesitava em aproximar-se demais do homem de olhos violetas. Talvez fosse o medo de ser afogado pelas emoções do mais velho, mas ele se mantinha em certa distância. – Teve aquele sonho novamente, não foi?

O shinigami apenas balançou a cabeça. Não queria preocupar ninguém, em especial Hisoka, que possuía seus próprios problemas que eram tão sérios quanto os deles. Afinal, ambos, haviam sofrido discriminação por não serem iguais aos demais. E,com certeza Hisoka devia ter sofrido muito mais,já que ouvira de seus próprios que ele não deveria ter nascido.Então,para que preocupar o menino com seus problemas pessoais?Conseguiu forçar um sorriso que ele considerou convincente e o dirigiu ao garoto.

Hisoka,por sua vez,reconheceu aquele sorriso.Tsuzuki não estava nem perto de estar bem e ele via isso.Amaldiçoou mais uma vez Muraki.Dessa vez,não por ter sido seu algoz-não se importava mais com isso- mas por ele conseguir exercer ,de forma tão obvia e constante, um domínio por seu parceiro.Erguendo-se,juntou as duas mãos ao rosto de Tsuzuki e encostou suas testas uma na outra.

-Você lembra do que eu te disse àquela noite?-O silêncio perdurou no ar e ele continuou- Você é e sempre foi humano.Não importa o que lhe disseram...Você,com certeza,é a pessoa mais humana que eu já conheci...

Tais palavras enchiam Tsuzuki de um calor gostoso.Era humano afinal.Era igual aos outros,ah,ele possuía o direito de também ser amado,ele não era um pecador imperdoável,no fim das contas.Ergueu as mãos para abraçar, agradecidamente,Hisoka mas todo seu corpo congelou.Os flashs de suas memórias acusando-o,apontando-lhe o dedo no rosto e cuspindo em seu rosto: _"MONSTRO! DEMÔNIO!"  
_

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_  
"Vão embora! Ele nunca fez nada a nenhum de vocês!Deixem-no em paz!" O pequeno garoto escondia-se entre os braços da moça,o rosto machucado,manchado pelas lágrimas que continuavam a cair copiosamente.O barulho de uma multidão enfurecida era ensurdecedor e as batidas naquela antiga casa aos poucos tornavam-se mais altas."Não chore,Tsuzuki.A mana promete cuidar de você,vai dar tudo certo." _

_Então a porta finalmente cedeu e os moradores do vilarejo, enfurecidos, invadiram a casa.Pedras,foices,pedaços de madeira,tudo o que podia ser usado como arma eles possuíam em mãos."Ruka,dê-nos o garoto.Você não tem nada a ver com isso."_

"_No momento que invadiram minha casa para caçar MEU irmão eu passei a ter tudo a ver com isso."_

"_Se continuar insistindo, temo que tenhamos de puni-la por estar protegendo o demônio."_

"_Demônio?!Vocês,que procuram machucar um garoto doce como Asato,é que são os verdadeiros demônios!Saiam da minha casa,agora!" _

_O aldeão que estivera falando com a moça respirou fundo,como se estivesse dizendo que era uma pena.Antes que pudessem perceber tanto a garota,quando o menino estavam sob uma multidão.Puxaram Ruka e Asato caiu ao chão,tendo seu corpo pisoteado sem dó,enquanto sua irmã era levada dali._

"_Onee-sama!!"_

"_Não se preocupe, Asato. Vai dar tudo certo... Você vai ficar bem..."_

E então,a escuridão completa.

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Tsuzuki afastou-se de Hisoka, as mãos pressionadas contra a cabeça, lutando contra as lágrimas que lhe queimavam os olhos. Sentia que a qualquer momento poderia vomitar, encolheu-se contra a cabeceira da cama, fugindo do contato com o menino. Não queria e nem poderia deixar que o empático lesse aquelas dolorosas lembranças.

Hisoka,por sua vez,ficara chocado com a regressão dos sentimentos que sentia emanar do shinigami mais velho.Tentou tocá-lo mas quando notou que ele fugira de seu toque,recuou.Manteve-se ali,encarando o rosto de seu parceiro,buscando entender aquele comportamento.

-Tsuzuki...

-Eu juro que não queria...Não foi por querer...Eu peço perdão...

Foram as últimas palavras de Tsuzuki antes que ele colocasse a cabeça,novamente,entre as pernas e começasse a chorar como uma criança.O rapaz de olhos esmeraldas estava chocado.Não sabia o que fazer.Jamais,nem uma única vez,ele fora consolado enquanto se desesperava.Mas...Tsuzuki.Tsuzuki uma vez o havia posto nos braços e o deixado chorar em seus ombros,até que ele finalmente se acalmasse,havia dito palavras doces e reconfortantes a ele.Entretanto,Hisoka,não tinha certeza se poderia fazer isso ao mais velho. Nunca tinha sido ensinado a ser doce e ele não sabia o que falar para seu companheiro melhorar.

Antes que ambos percebessem, Hisoka havia enlaçado Tsuzuki pelos ombros. E daí que sentiria as emoções de Tsuzuki?Seria até bem melhor, assim veria pelo que ele estava sofrendo e seria capaz,não apenas de entender e consolá-lo,mas também de dividir o fardo. O de olhos de ametistas ainda tentou safar-se mas era mantido sob uma força que ele jamais imaginara que o shinigami mais novo possuía.Por fim,deu-se por vencido,deitando no colo de Hisoka,abraçando-lhe pela cintura e soluçando como um bebê faria no colo de sua mãe,enquanto tinha os cabelos afagados,timidamente,pelo mais novo.

-Hisoka,eu...

-Shh...Está tudo bem,não precisa falar nada.

-Mas...Eu preciso que você saiba.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

E então?ee Como estou indo? É a primeira fic de Yami No Matsuei que publico e que tem mais de um capítulo .-. Então não sei exatamente se está bom.  
Se gostarem mandem reviews e se não gostarem...mandem também x3 Preciso saber como vocês julgam esta história.

E acho que NÃO preciso dizer que Yami no Matsuei não me pertence nem NENHUM dos personagens que aqui se apresentam.Eles são propriedades de Yoko Matsushita.E agradeço a ela por ter criado um personagem como o Tsuzuki


	2. Chapter 2

_A luz da manhã adentrava as frestas das madeiras daquela casa, iluminando seu interior, deixando a mostra o pequeno menino,deitado de bruços no chã seco contrastava com sua pele pálida,braços cortados e machucados estavam estirados. Pouco a pouco o menino levantou-se,com dificuldade;tossiu e algumas gotas de sangue saíram de seus lábios,os quais ele limpou usando as costas das mãos. A visão estava confusa, borrada, o que ele conseguia distinguir é que estava sozinho naquele a boca e o som que saiu dali era apenas um novamente._

"_Ruka..."_

_Nenhuma resposta. Cambaleou para fora da casa,apoiando-se nas paredes frágeis,a porta de entrada esquecida no chã passos lentos e dolorosos chegou ao centro do vilarejo e seus joelhos cederam.A sua frente amarrada em uma tora de madeira,com o rosto quase irreconhecível,estava sua querida irmã,os cabelos esvoaçando na direção contrária a do vento,seus olhos caídos,opacos,os lábios entreabertos.É bem verdade que Asato não conseguiu nem mesmo ficou ali,observando o rosto ferido e sem vida de sua irmã._

_Mal percebeu os passos atrás de si,acumulando-se,formando uma multidão,novamente armada em sua uma vez aquele ancião foi a frente._

"_Tudo isso poderia ter sido evitad..."_

_Foi um golpe rápido e ninguém entendeu logo a principio. A cabeça do homem rolava pelo chão. Este foi o estopim .. caindo. Medo... A morte. E Asato permanecia imóvel, encarando a irmã com os olhos perdidos e vagos. _


End file.
